


Lights Out

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caretaking, Fainting, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Moira is a Faerie, Overwatch is Science-Fantasy, Pain, Psychic Abilities, Sensory Overload, Sombra is Psychic, Team Talon, There’s a Talon Boss, Whump, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: (Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt: Mind Rape)The mission to recruit  Sigma has some... side effects for one of the Talon operatives.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500902
Kudos: 14





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic marks my grand return to the Overwatch fandom! 
> 
> Long story short I was accused of homophobia after saying it was okay to not ship Roadrat and after some harassment, I decided it wasn’t worth it and left the fandom for about two years.
> 
> AND NOW I’M BACK, BABY!
> 
> Enjoy the hurt/comfort, and sorry it’s so short!

It hurt. Oh god it hurt. Her head was pounding, her heartbeat reverberating agony through her skull. There was no real source for it, it wasn’t centered on anywhere in particular. It just HURT.

It had been growing as she worked, and now her head was throbbing to the point of nausea. 

Sombra got up out of her chair for the first time in hours like a newborn calf, her head spinning as she stumbled into the common area of the Talon safehouse, reaching out for anything solid to brace herself against.

She knew what it was. Well, she knew it wasn’t related to her implants. It was something else, something she didn’t know what exactly to call, at least not without sounding ridiculous. It was what led her to hacking, led her to Lumèrico, following a trail of emotions and thoughts. She didn’t know how to describe it… outside of using the p-word…

And it was haunting her again, pain spiking with the cacophony in her mind. The others were gathering around her, but she couldn’t quite make out their words over the harsh buzz of… everything.

_...wrong.. something… Sombra… what… sick?... hurt?... you… her… why… Zurich… alive?... dead?... Jesse… Genji… Jack… cold… kill… so cold… Gérard… _

She whimpered in pain, unable to escape her bombardment, vision blurred and dimming by the second. She couldn’t. She couldn’t.

Sombra collapsed into Reaper’s arms, barely registering being carried before her tormented body and mind gave in to unconsciousness.

~~~

She’d fainted, the poor girl. She’d warned them about the possible side effects of Sombra’s proximity to Sigma, but HE, damn him, the mastermind keeping them all prisoner— he didn’t care.

Moira sighed, sitting down on the bed beside Sombra, weaving a barrier for her psyche as she gently stroked her head, fingers tracing along her cranial implants. Aluminum. Such a benign metal. Not iron.

Sombra whimpered in her involuntary sleep, and Moira found herself softly shushing her. It was fascinating, really. She’d assumed she’d stopped caring decades ago, especially after everything that had happened. But somehow… these people brought out her nurturing side. She didn’t know if that was good or bad, in the long run. But in the here and now, it felt… good.

Maybe. Just maybe. They could all get out of this chain of manipulation alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have a looot of headcanons about Overwatch. The implications of conspiracy and something greater going on always intrigued me, so... voila. Headcanons.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
